


aftermath

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: mornings are the worst part





	aftermath

Francine is barefooted again. _What is this house becoming?_ Stan thinks. _Is this a jungle? Some new hotbed of sin?_

 

She stretches over the table and kisses his cheek; her lipstick stains his skin and almost burns. Her toes tickle up his leg and there’s bugs scratching his veins again.

 

Hayley is begging Francine for more juice; Steve is crying from his highchair while Roger chugs from a thermos that reeks of alcohol. Francine sighs and lifts herself to help them; Stan’s eyes ache and he leaves without a goodbye. He’s surprised when Francine still lets him sleep beside her.


End file.
